Babysitting
by mannd1068
Summary: Babysitting kids was not the job of a superspy, even if the kid is cute and in danger. A 30 day drabble chain fic from thekloset Yahoo group
1. Ch 1 - Holding Hands

Prompt: Holding hands  
Author: mannd1068  
Fandom: Harry Potter/James Bond  
OTP: James Bond - Harry Potter  
Setting: Babysitting him?

(Note: completely unbetaed) I do not own James Bond or Harry Potter. No really I don't!

James Bond, 007, Secret Spy and now babysitter?! He knew that M was mad at him for destroying Miles Gormich's secret lab before they could download all the data from the computers, but this was a bit much. His eyes strayed down to the small child who was valiantly trying to keep up with him. Harry James Potter was the adopted godson of M, and he had been tasked with babysitting said child while M had been unexpectedly called out of the country. He wanted to snort… unexpectedly my ass.

He had read Harry's file (yes, the seven year old had a file) and had noticed that he had first come to MI6's interests when he had been 15 months old. The child's parents had been murdered and somehow the little imp had stopped the murderer from harming him more than the lightning bolt scar that now resided on the child's forehead.

M had taken an active interest in the child when one of agents in Child Services brought him to their attention. Harry had been sent to live with his only remaining family, after someone named Albus Dumbledore had assured M that the small boy would be fine. However the boy was being severely neglected. Yes, the Dursleys were obeying the letter of the law by providing basic shelter, food and clothing, but they were only doing the absolute bare minimum that they could get away with. The child's bedroom was a boot cupboard, his clothes hand-me-downs from his oversized cousin, and food were scraps that were left over from the family dinner. James looked down at the boy again and snorted, which obviously wasn't much as the child looked to be about 6 and was very skinny. Harry had been taken from the Dursely's by M and had `vanished' from the system to keep the boy away from a `meddling old man', her words not his.

So now here he was, James Bond lady's man, and super spy: babysitting!. He felt small hand tug on his pant pocket and stopped to look down, the boy was panting with the effort to keep up, "Mr. Bond sir, can we slow down a bit?" the boy stared up at him with those clear green eyes.

James tried to stop the quirking of his lips as he took in those green eyes and held out his hand for the boy. Harry stared at it than at him in confusion before his eyes lit up and he grabbed the two last fingers of the secret agent's hand. James smiled before starting to walk again, okay maybe the imp was growing on him.


	2. Ch 2 - Cuddling

Cuddling Somewhere

Mannd

Don't own James Bond nor Harry Potter.

M smirked at the little boy who was sitting cuddled against her hip. Harry was such a sweet boy, how could anyone not love him was beyond her. Harry gave a large yawn and went back to the second grade reader book that he had been reading. She looked in the mirror that showed her herself and Harry as they sat together on the couch. She had to hide a grin as the boy's eyes began to droop, only to be jerked awake.

"Harry dear," M said softly so not to startle the boy, "let's get you to bed."

"'M not tired," Harry gave a protest and yawned again, "readin'."

"Hmmm…" she cuddled the boy closer to her and kissed his messy black hair, "what are you reading?"

"A story about a boy and his magic dragon," Harry said his voice slurring with sleep.

"Ah… would you like me to read you a bit of your story?" she asked closing the laptop she had been working on with one hand.

Harry moved away from her side and blinked up at her, "really?"

M smiled and took the book, "really," she held out her arm and the boy snuggled back in and she began to read. It wasn't even five minutes before the boy had drifted off to sleep. She closed the book and re-opened her laptop, a frown marring her face as she tried to figure out what kind of trouble 007 had gotten into this time.


	3. Ch 3 - GamingGoing to the Movies

Prompt: Gaming/Going to the Movies  
Fandom: James Bond/Harry Potter  
OPT: Q-Harry Potter  
Setting: MI6 Q lab

(This is the new Q not the older Q! I don't own Harry Potter nor James Bond)

Q grimaced, watch the new kid. He had important things to do, like try and reconfigure Mile Gormich's computer because 007 decided it was a good idea to destroy the blasted thing. He scowled at the thought of hours of work ahead even though his fingers were itching to begin.

"Mr. Q," Harry pulled at the man's shirt, "I'm bored."

Q sighed he recognized that the kid had nothing to do in the lab, it was too dangerous for him to sit at one of the computers as he might accidentally set something off, it was too dangerous for him to go into the testing lab because he knew for a fact that they were testing the new laser guidance gun scope and he didn't want M to kill him by putting Harry anywhere near flying bullets.

He looked helplessly around the room, trying to figure out what to do with the kid. He had some video games in his secret drawer in his desk, but Call of Duty, Halo and Resident Evil were a bit too violent for the 7 year old (and there was no way he was going bring out Miss Pacman, he didn't want his team to know or tease him about). What could he do? His eyes light up… "Hey Harry, wanna watch a movie?"

"Really?" the boy looked very excited than looked around, "on the big screen?"

Q looked up at the big screen, than back down; he could get into sooo much trouble, but for M's adopted godson? "Have you ever seen Spirited Away?"

Harry shook his head vigorously, "can I have popcorn too?"

"Sure kid," Q agreed assigned someone to pop a bag of popcorn and moved into to get his stash of Studio Ghibi movies.

M frowned she hadn't heard anything from the Q branch all day, that in itself was very worrying as there was usually at least one explosion. She moved through the hallway and heard music and child's giggle. She poked her head into the main computer room and blinked. The room was filled with empty work stations, napping consultants and one giggling child who were all gathered around the main computer screen which was playing a movie. She recognized it as an anime… Howl's Moving Castle?

"Granny M!" Harry came over to her and hugged her around the middle; he kept his voice low as to not wake the room inhabitants, "I'm watching a movie."

"I see that," she said her voice just as soft, "would you like to stay or get some dinner?"

Harry bit his lip, "Can I watch the movie later tonight?"

"I will see what I can do," she said and picked the boy up and balanced him on her hip. She wanted to slip out of the room unnoticed, not only to scold Q later for not watching the boy properly, but also to get down to security to get pictures of the sleeping adults… for future blackmail of course.


	4. Ch 4 - Ruined Date

Prompt: Going on a Date

Author: Mannd

Fandom: Harry Potter/James Bond

OTP: James – Harry

Setting: A picnic at a pond with ducks

(Nope still don't own James Bond nor Harry Potter)

James Bond glared at the back of Sylvia Trench's head and the little boy who were sitting a several feet in front of him. Both were giggling as they feed the ducks in the pond. James leaned back on his car and tried not to scowl. He tried not to think about what kind of fun and games that he and Sylvia could be up to but NOOOO… he was stuck babysitting Harry Potter AGAIN!

Sylvia turned back and caught his scowl and quickly turned back stifling a laugh, James was pouting like a little school boy. Sylvia turned back to Harry and smiled at him as he threw another handful of seeds for the ducks that were swimming in front of them. Harry turned and grinned at her than turned back to look at James. James gave a sickly smile and Harry waved to him. When Harry turned back around, the smile dropped off of James face.

Sylvia leaned over and whispered something to Harry who nodded vigorously and she kissed his temple before gracefully getting up and sauntering to James. James swallowed hard and looked at her as she came up to him and slid her arms around his waist, "poor James," she whispered low enough that he only could hear it, "I know that we had a date…" he hummed and tried not to glower and she stifled another giggle, "He's too cute," she turned in his arms and leaned against his chest watching the little boy giggle at the ducks who were squawking at him.

James humphed again and Sylvia giggled and turned to look over at her shoulder at him and said softly again, "poor poor unloved James, this was fun, and I will make it up to you."

He stared into her eyes, "oh and how will you make it up to me?" he asked his voice going all gravelly.

"I am sure there are ways…" she murmured and he leaned down for a kiss.

"Ewww Kissing… " the two adults were interrupted by a horrified little boy's voice.

Sylvia burst into laughter and James sighed and leaned his forehead on hers then gently pushed her away, "Ewww… Ewwww…" he said as he began stalking up to the little boy, "I'll have you know that kissing isn't Ewww…" Harry giggled and dodged to the left when James tried to grab him. James let the boy slip past him and Harry ran to Sylvia who tried to 'protect' the child from James. The group ended up by the pond and the picnic lunch that had been packed by James for Sylvia and himself.

James watched the child as he slipped into a nap and leaned over and kissed Sylvia gently, "thank you for understanding."

"You'll make it up to me," she kissed him softly back.

"I'm sure I will," James said looking forward to the prospect.

(For those of you who don't know Sylvia Trench was the supposedly on and off girl friend of James in the first two or three movies. She was supposed to be a standing joke that every time the two would get all hot and bothered, they would be interrupted by M.)


	5. Ch 5 - Kissing

Prompt - Kissing (or trying to!)  
Fandom – James Bond  
OTC – James-Harry  
Scene – Directly after the picnic of ruined date

(I still don't own James Bond or Harry Potter, shockingly enough)

James Bond was going to kill him. He was sure M would understand, but Harry Potter was going to have to die… slowly.

The picnic had gone well, the child had napped than played more at the park and it was an exhausted child that James had put to bed that night in his flat, or so he thought.

Now he was trying to say good-bye properly to Sylvia as she stood by her car… trying was the operative word. Harry, the little imp, had apparently woken up enough when James had undressed him and tucked him in the covers that he was now up and every time he moved in to kiss Sylvia she would start to giggle. At first he had been confused until he noticed where she was looking. The little imp was up in the bedroom window of his flat making faces every time James tried to make his move.

"Sorry," Sylvia said trying to give him a straight face, "sorry."

James just sighed and nodding. He gently grasped her chin and kissed her on the cheek, "good night, Sylvia," he finally conceded defeat, "I have a little imp to kill."

Sylvia threw back her head and laughed, "call me James next time you aren't babysitting." She gave him a mischievous look, "or even when you are, you're cute when you pout." With that she climbed in her car and closed the door before James could respond.

"I do not pout!" James yelled as she started the car and drove off, he scowled when he heard her laughter. He turned his blue eyes up to the bedroom and caught a pair of green eyes watching him. He put his hands on his hips and glared up at the boy, "you had better be back in that bed Mister, by the time I get back in there…"

"But kisses are icky!" Harry yelled out the window, "I was saving you."

James moved to the front door and went into his flat. The child met him at the top of the stairs looking a bit apprehensive, "you mad at me?" he asked in a small voice.

James was forcedly reminded of this child's past as he walked up the stairs to the child and knelt on one knee in front of the child. "No little imp, I am not mad at you." He scooped the child into his arms and carried Harry back to the guest bedroom and bed.

Harry snuggled closer and when James put him back in bed, he smiled sleepily back up at him, "Night," Harry yawned.

James gently swept the locks of black hair off the lightning bolt scar, "night."

(For some reason, I picture James' flat of being like a two story brownstone, with lots of security, but lots of speedy exits. I don't think we've ever seen his flat.)


	6. Ch 6 - Walking Alone

Prompt: Walking Alone  
Fandom: James Bond/Harry Potter  
OPT: James-Harry  
Setting: that night after the picnic

(Still don't own them... nope; Harry's nightmare is in Italics)

James should have expected it, he really should have but the small cry that was more muffled than not woke him up out a pleasant Sylvia induced sleep. He had his gun in his hand before conscious thought even woke him completely. He slipped out of bed and crouching down looked down the dark hall. Nothing and no movement. A soft sound drew him to the guest bedroom and he darted inside looking around the room, in the closet and under the bed before finally at the little boy sleeping fitfully on the bed. James sighed as he recognized that the child was having a nightmare and quickly putting his gun behind his back in the waist band of his sleeping pants , he reached over and gently touched the boy's wrinkled forehead, "hey champ, wake up, you're safe."

_Harry Potter looked around him fearfully, he was back in Surrey at his Uncle's house! Granny M had promised! He heard taunting laughter and looked around him. His uncle was standing in the door of the house pointing at him and laughing, his Aunt was on the front stoop sneering at him while Dudley and his gang were on the sidewalk watching him menacingly. All of them were laughing at him, sneering and calling him names. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go home back with Granny M or Uncle James, back where he wasn't laughed at. The noise stopped and he looked up fearfully noticed that his relatives as well as Uncle James, Granny M and Mr. Q were now ignoring him and that terrified him even worse. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to walk to school alone, walk into that hated house alone, he wanted…_

"Uncle James," Harry woke with a gasp startling the man who had been gently touching his forehead, "don't leave me alone." He wailed the last and gasped out in panic.

He was swept into strong arms a bare moment later and gently rocked, "You're not alone, Harry. I'm right here," James held the trembling boy tightly and murmured in his ear, "Uncle James is right here and I am not going anywhere."


	7. Ch 7 - SpringEaster Break

Prompt – Easter Holiday  
Fandom – James Bond/Harry Potter  
OTP – James – Harry  
Setting – Spring Break for Harry

(I still don't own Harry Potter or James Bond)

Harry could barely sit still as he looked around the private jet that Granny M had lent to him and Uncle James. "Take the child to some place warm! And stay out of trouble!" she had said smiling at the excited boy. Harry had been thrilled; this was his first time… anywhere!

(Image lot and lots of fun for Harry)

James leaned against the bar a non alcoholic fruit drink in his hand as he looked first for Harry to make sure the child was where he had left him, than out among the crowd of fellow tourists. The week had been very relaxing. No spying, no enemies, no (mostly) watching his back, and a lot of woman cooing over how cute Harry was. All in all it had been a very satisfying week.

He noticed a group of very strange dressed individuals looking around them in amazement. Some of them were exclaiming over simple things like cell phones, laptops, toys. James swallowed another sip of his drink and while keeping one eye on the odd group, he kept the other on a brunet who was smiling at him and checking him out. He smiled at her but it froze when he heard five words. "My Word, it's Harry Potter." He looked over sharply and noticed that the oddly dressed group was staring in awe at the child who was now staring warily at them. Before James could move one of the strangely dressed men had grabbed Harry under his arms and held him several feet above the sandy beach. James heard Harry's frighten gasp and he took two quick strides to Harry.

James snatched Harry from the man's grasp and placed him behind him so he could have better access to his weapons if he needed to fight.

James gave them a stony look and a woman tried to move around James to get a better look at the boy, "back off," he snarled at her.

"But it's Harry Potter," a man dressed in a swimsuit that was at least 60 years out of date protested as the group tried to look at the boy who was clutching James leg. The man reached over and tried to yank Harry back into view and James grabbed his wrist and with a quick snap broke it. The man cried out and people backed away in a panic but James ignored the protesting people, turned and picked up Harry and quickly strode to the villa that they had been staying at.

Harry clutched at James' shoulder his eyes wide as he took in the people who were still watching and pointing at him. "I'm scared Uncle James," Harry whispered, "I don't like them."

"You don't mind if we cut our vacation a day early do you?" James asked him and he vigorously shook his head, "go pack while I make the arrangements."

Harry scampered into the bedroom he had been staying in and James pulled out his cell phone and called the pilot, than M. "Harry was recognized, we are coming home early." He told her in terse tones.

"Understood," M said as she quickly set about having his plane and flight plan cleared, she did not need a pushy old man breathing down her neck saying that Harry wasn't safe. She was going to keep the child out of that society until absolutely necessary like when he got his letter and not before then. A smirk crossed her lips and she called in an old friend.

JBHPJB

Headlines the next day on the Wizard World Weekly blared, Harry Potter attempted Kidnapping. The article went into detail about how the child had been on a well-earned vacation from school when someone had grabbed him and his guardian had reacted. Two days later in the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter had tried to spin the article that it was the guardian and Harry's fault but when the group of Wizards returned to England a few days later, the man who had grabbed Harry was taken in for questioning. He left the ministry of magic a very shaken man.


	8. Ch 8 - Forgotten

Prompt:Forgotten  
Fandom:James Bond/Harry Potter  
Characters:James/Harry  
Setting: James on a mission

(I do not own Harry Potter or James Bond)

James tried to go to sleep. He really needed to go to sleep…. (he sighed heavily) please let him go to sleep. "Damn it," he swore as he got out of the bed ignoring the protesting blond who muttered sleepily before rolling over and stalked to the ensuit bar and made himself a drink. How the hell did this happen? Him, Spy, 007, cold hearted killer and he wasn't supposed to miss that little imp. But here in Dubai he found that despite the girl in his bed, he was lonely. He felt like he had forgotten a part of himself without Harry sleeping just down the hall. He moved to his laptop and logged in than making sure the girl was still asleep clicked on a secure feed and sighed as he took in the little boy who was sleeping in his bed at 'Granny M's flat( which she didn't know about and would kill him if she ever learned of it). He hoped this mission was over fast so he could go home and he wouldn't feel like he was missing a Harry shaped part of himself.


	9. Ch 9 - Hanging out with Friends

Prompt – Hanging out with Friends  
Fandom – James Bond Harry Potter  
OPT – James – Harry

(I still don't own Harry Potter nor James Bond!)

The small school yard was filled with noisy school children all racing to various destinations after school. Many of the children were getting on buses, meeting up with parents or walking home, but a few had raced to the play park to get in those final minutes of fun before they had to go home. James leaned against a tree, his eyes seeking out the black haired little imp who had invaded his heart and mind among the excited children. He heard the laughter before he saw Harry and he turned, his eyes going the play park. He found Harry on a merry-go-round, a group of children playing something together. The game, James saw as he moved to a bench on the park, was filled with screams, laughter and happy grins.

James watched Harry for several minutes remembering the very shy, very frightened little boy who he had first seen trying to hide in M's office. The child had quietly told him that he had no friends because of his cousin and no one liked him because of the lies his aunt and uncle told. Now, James noticed with satisfaction ( and a little bit of sadness) Harry not only had friends but he seemed to be the leader of the small group.

A car horn honked close to the park and several of the boys looked up and waved before running to the car and presumably their parents. Harry watched them for a moment a wistful for several moments before turning back to the other boys. Harry's eyes caught James sitting on the bench and his face light up with excitement. "Uncle James you're back!" Harry raced over to him and James stood up and caught him in a hug.

Harry's friends called out to him but Harry waved to them, "Why don't you go hang out with your friends, Harry," James asked as he sat down on the bench and was surprised when Harry sat next to him on the bench.

Harry looked up at him and blinked in surprise, "you are my friend, Uncle James… aren't you?"

James ruffled Harry's hair causing the boy to grin at him, "I am but you looked like you were having fun and we have 15 minutes before we have to leave, so go back and play, I'll call you when it's time."

"Thanks Uncle James," Harry said scampering off.

James tucked a happily exhausted Harry into bed that night, and thought about what he had overheard. "Who's that Harry?" one of the boy's asked watching the man sharply.

"That's my uncle James!" Harry said proudly.

"Ohhh…," another boy said, "you've talked about him, he sounds major cool!"

"Yep, that's why he's my bestest friend," Harry proclaimed.


	10. Ch 10 - Goodbye

Prompt – Goodbye  
Fandom – Harry Potter/James Bond  
Characters – Harry and James  
Setting – Right after Skyfall

(Still don't own Harry Potter or James Bond)

Harry sniffled as he looked at the casket of the woman who had rescued him the year earlier. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the blue eyes of his uncle, "she didn't die because of me, did she?" Harry asked.

James was reminded again of the `oh so loving' family of the Dursleys who blamed everything on Harry and let him know it, "No Harry," James crouched in front of the eight year old, "this isn't because of you."

"Okay," Harry sniffled again as he turned back to the casket and the talking priest. The service was over shortly, James kept Harry by him as the family went up first to say good-bye than he and Harry went up to pay their respects. Harry hugged `Grandpa M' sniffling in the man's suit, "I'll miss Granny very much," the boy said sincerely.

"We will all miss her, Harry," the older man said and held the boy tight before handing him back to James and shaking the man's hand, "take good care of Harry and bring him to visit now and then."

"Will do, sir," James nodded, grateful that the man didn't blame him for his wife's death.

The two left the funeral for home.

Three days later James looked at the papers that had been delivered with that Ugly Bulldog, "just in case" had been written on the envelope. He had pulled out the paper and was stunned to see the title and the words approved already stamped on them. M had set up adoption papers for him and Harry. He put the papers away; he had a lot to think about.


	11. Ch 11 - Pajamas

Prompt – Pajamas  
Fandom – Harry Potter/James Bond  
Characters – Harry and James  
Setting – A week or so after Goodbye

(I don't own Harry Potter or James Bond… wouldn't mind renting James out for a spin though!)

Harry frantically looked through his drawers, he couldn't find them anywhere. He had looked in his drawers, his hamper, under his pillow, under his bed and in the dryer but he couldn't find them anywhere. The boy was almost in tears when he came out of his bedroom and went looking for his Uncle James.

For some reason Uncle James was mad at him and he didn't know what he had done, but whatever it had been must have been during the funeral. Every time Uncle James had looked at Harry he had looked upset or something and he hadn't really talked to Harry either.

The boy tried to stifle another sniffle, "I'll bet it's because I'm a cry baby." Harry muttered to himself as he dragged his feet down the hall to the kitchen where Uncle James was looking through an envelope. Harry had seen the man looking through the envelope several times for the past few days and he wondered if his uncle had been told about his C on his last math test.

Harry gave out an explosive sigh, he couldn't do anything right. James looked up when Harry sighed so heavily and noticed the very upset little boy, "hey scamp," James called out, "what's wrong."

Flood gates seemed to have opened, "I can't find my pajamas, you're mad at me, I'm a cry baby and I hate math!" Harry gasped out before sniffling and running back to his bedroom and flinging himself on his bed. James blinked at the sudden departure of the boy but quickly stood when he heard the stifled sobs.

James moved down the hall and into the young boy's bedroom. He slipped off his shoes and sat on the bed, his back on the headboard and pulled the sobbing child into his lap. Harry fought him for a few seconds before wilting and sobbing into the man's shirt. James rubbed his back, letting the boy wind down before asking questions and getting clarification on the child's statements.

Harry was finally reduced to sniffles when James kissed the boy's head, "okay let's start from the last. Why do you hate math?"

"Cause I don't understand it," Harry said trying very hard not to wail as he played with the man's buttons on his shirt.

"I can help you with that," James said and smiled when Harry looked up making sure of the promise, "now why do you think you are a cry baby?"

"Cause I cry all the time," Harry huffed.

"No, Harry," James corrected, "you don't cry all the time, you cry when you are upset, frustrated or sad, but do not cry when you are happy, sleeping, going to school, eating and playing games… do you?"

Harry gave a wet giggle but shook his head.

"Now why do you think I am mad at you?" James asked and Harry ducked his head again.

Harry refused to speak until James gently tilted the boy's head back up and their eyes met, "I musta done something after Granny died, cause you won't talk to me and you keep giving me angry or sad looks and I don't know what I did!"

James sighed and pulled Harry closer again kissing the top of the child's head, "I am not mad at you, I promise. Granny M gave me something and I wanted to think about it because it is a very big commitment and after you answer the last question I will tell you about it okay?" Harry leaned back and eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. "and the last thing? Your drawer is full of pajamas…"

Harry ducked his head and whispered, "but those were the ones that Granny M brought me."

"Ah…" James said understanding, "they are in the washer, can you please wear one of the other pairs and I will make sure to give them back tomorrow?" Harry gave a reluctant nod, "okay now comes the other thing. Granny M sent me an envelope before she died and in it she wanted us both to make a very very large decision." Harry looked up at him puzzled, "the envelope contained adoption papers. Granny M wants me to adopt you as my son and you to adopt me as your father."

Harry caught his breath, "so you've been thinking about it?"

James nodded, "and researching all kinds of information," he confirmed, "I would very much like to be your father, but I want you to take a few days to think if you want to be my son, cause once we both sign the papers, we can't ever go back." Harry opened his mouth but James placed a finger on it, "no, I want you to think on it, give me your answer in three days, okay?"

Harry nodded and snuggled back in to James' chest, his mind whirling with the possibilities.


	12. Ch 12 - Making Out

Prompt – Making out  
Fandom – James Bond Harry Potter  
Characters – James Harry  
Setting – A few days after Pajamas

( Don't own James Bond or Harry Potter)

James came into his kitchen and smiled at the child who was scowling at his school book, "hey scamp, how are you making out?" he asked.

"Math sucks," Harry said, his eyes widened in shock and he quickly covered his mouth, "sorry sorry."

James fought hard to keep from laughing, "while I don't exactly approve of your word choice, care to tell me how math 'sucks'?"

Harry blew out an explosive breath and pushed his homework towards James, "I just… well…" the two spent the next hour going over the math. James had found a way to engage the boy's attention, which he discovered was half of the issue, the teacher bored Harry.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked that night as he was dressed in his favorite pajamas and looked in on James as the man read in his bed.

"Sure scamp," James said and threw back a corner of the covers to invite the boy in. Harry scampered over and got under the covers, his cold feet touching James' warm legs, "you know if you wore the slippers I brought you…" Harry giggled and wrinkled his nose, "so what did you want to talk about?" James asked putting a book marker in his book and putting it aside.

Harry bit his lip, "the adoption thing."

James nodded, "and have you thought hard about it?"

Harry nodded, "I have but I have a few questions."

"I thought you might," James said.

"When you go away on for work where will I stay?"

"I have asked Miss MoneyPenny, you remember her right?" Harry nodded, "I have asked her to watch you, and Sylvia will as well."

Harry was quiet for a long time, than took a deep breath, "do you think my daddy would be mad at me if you became my father?"

James putting an arm around the child and pulling him closer, "I have never met your father, but from what I understand he loved you very much. I think he would be very unhappy that you were staying with the Dursleys and I don't think he would mind that you are staying with me. While I can't say what exactly he would feel, I don't think he would be mad at you for accepting me as your father."

Harry was again quiet for a long time, "I think… I would very much like to adopt you as my father," he moved so that he sat on his knees next to James, but facing him, "that is if you still want me as your son."

"I would very much like it if you were my son," James responded than tweaked the boy's nose, "how about we go and get those papers finalized in the morning, eh?" Harry nodded enthusiastically before giggling as he turned and leaned back into the man's side, he was getting a family!


	13. Ch 13 - Eating Ice Cream

Prompt – Eating Ice Cream  
Fandom – James Bond/Harry Potter  
Characters – James- Harry  
Setting – Right after Making Out

James and Harry sat in the ice cream parlor eating. Both seemed to be in a bit of shock, they had just filed the paperwork for the adoption, witnessed by Grandpa M, Q and Uncle Mallory. Both had made promises to each other to be a family forever. Forever was a huge concept to not just the little boy, but to James as well. Harry was happily devouring Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream while he was eating a small dish of Chocolate and Strawberries. "Is it good?" James asked and Harry grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically.

James stiffened in shock a few seconds later when they were joined by Mallory. Harry looked up to see who had joined them and smiled uncertainly at the man, he still didn't do well with strangers. He looked down and noticed that the man had rocky road. He noticed a place mat that gave out personalities based on ice cream flavors and began reading it, snickering as he read about all three.

"I have a mission for you," Mallory spoke softly to James and passed him an envelope.

"I am on family leave for the next few weeks," James said pushing the envelope back.

Mallory smiled, "I know… that's why you'll like this mission." The envelope was slid back across the table again. James stared at him doubtfully, but picked up the envelope and started pulling out the particulars, "the old man," Mallory made a small head tip towards Harry, "is expressing a bit of interest in the boy again since M died, stating he should be with family." Mallory waved a hand to cut off James angry retort, "this will keep the both of you out of the country for two months. It's picking up 6 packages at various places and delivering them to others."

James leaned back, he hadn't done a Currier mission in a long time, maybe it would be a good change of pace, "what's the catch."

Mallory smiled, "Miles Gormich is on the move again, we want you and Harry safe."

James blew out an explosive breath, "and …"

Mallory passed him another envelope, "this one is for…" he tilted his head towards Harry.

"NO absolutely not," James exclaimed.

"Read the mission report first," Mallory said implacably, "and ask the boy before you make those kinds of decisions."

James scowled but pulled out Harry's mission brief. Harry's mission was to by 10 souvenirs in the countries that he and his new father were going to be staying in over the next two or three months. He was going to be given a budget, encouraged to talk to the local children, and have fun, but Q and Mallory both wanted souvenirs of his travels.

Harry looked up when the silence became too much and he noticed his father was reading, but Mallory was watching him. James made a small noise and Mallory looked over to him and reluctantly James handed the letter to Harry. Harry took the letter and began reading his eyes growing in excitement and wonder, this could be SOOOOO COOOL!


	14. Ch 14 - Odd Taste

Prompt – Odd Taste  
Fandom – James Bond Harry Potter  
Characters – James Harry  
Setting – After Eating Ice Cream

(I do not own Harry Potter nor James Bond… yet)

Harry noticed that after their talk with Uncle Mallory, James… Dad… Father? changed how he acted. He was more… formal, alert, and Harry thought it was cool, yet creepy. They has spent the afternoon at MI6, Harry had to swallow hard when he remembered that Granny M wouldn't be just around the corner or in her office with a lap for him to snuggle in. Q had had a really cool computer just for him. Since he would be missing school traveling with… James… Papa? his computer would give him lessons to do every day and he could even chat with his teachers and stuff. He was also given a digital camera with an extra-large memory chip that he was admonished to download and send his pictures to Q every day. Q also had a watch for him with a cool compass (and a homing device that Harry didn't know about.)

They had gone to Harrod's afterwards where Harry was fitted with several suits (which he thought was silly) and other clothes. Now they were eating in a restaurant that Harry was a bit nervous about being in. The man who had sat them at the table had been snooty, looking down his nose at Harry's messy black hair. James… father had ordered something odd for himself but Harry had looked at the menu and tried to find fish and chips or something he could recognize. The rude waiter had sniffed at the boy causing Harry to blink back tears of humiliation and frustration.

Dad's… Father's glare at the man sent him scurrying away, "Harry, talk to me Scamp, what's wrong?"

"All of this stuff has funny names and…" Harry sniffed a bit.

"And…" James prodded.

"I don't know what to call you," Harry said softly.

"Ah," James nodded, "what do you think you should call me?"

Harry gave a small shrug, "dad, father, James?"

James nodded quite seriously, "James is fine… Dad is too. Father, I think might be a bit formal for us don't you think?"

Harry grinned happily and watched as the waiter put down a small bowl of black stuff with toast and sniffed at Harry again. James eyes flashed as he caught onto the rude man's antics, "Please tell Chef Morton that James Bond sends his compliments." The waiter nodded and vanished and James spread a little bit of the black stuff on a triangle of toast and gave some to Harry to try. Harry bit into the toast and grimaced at the salty taste, "Caviar is an acquired taste," James said with a laugh as Harry washed the salty stuff down with several gulps of water.

"James!" a woman's voice called out and James stood (Harry quickly following suit) and he held out a hand to the woman in a Chef's jacket. He took her hand and kissed it causing her to roll her eyes and playfully swat at him. "And who is this?" she asked solemnly shaking Harry's hand (why James wanted to kiss yucky girls was beyond him.)

James smiled at Harry, "this is my newly adopted son, Harry, Harry please meet a good friend of mine Rose Morton, Chef extraordinaire."

"Oh you…" Rose lightly hit James' arm, "well…" she snagged a nearly by empty chair, "you should celebrate! You tell me what kinds of things you like to eat and I will make you something perfect."

Happily it was just the perfect meal. Rose insisted on serving it to them herself, cutting out the waiter and Harry very much enjoyed everything but James' odd tasting Caviar.


	15. Ch 15 - Go to Sleep

Prompt – Go to Sleep  
Fandom – James Bond Harry Potter  
Characters – James Harry  
Setting – After Odd Tasting

(Don't own Harry Potter and James Bond)

James closed his eyes and wished the child would sleep… After they had gotten home from the restaurant which he had had to carry the scamp in because Harry fell asleep in the car on the way home, James had stayed up getting his mission ready. He he had sent harry to school the next day to make sure that the computer program was up to date with what he was learning now and for the boy to get the e-mail address of his friends and teachers. James had packed all of Harry's new clothes, plus his bags. Double checked their identifications and everything they would need for the next several months away from home, as well as a secret meeting with Sylvia.

He had picked the excited boy up from school, went to MI6 for last minute instructions and gadgets (Harry's new shoes had a tracker in them as well) and were currently on the first leg of their journey to Bombay. James had purposely booked a night flight so that the child would sleep, but he hadn't counted on the boy being so wound up with excitement.

"And then he said I should go to Essel World cause it's like Disney, but since I've never been to Disney I won't have anything to compare it with, do you think we can go to Disney too," Harry, James was absolutely positive the child hadn't taken a breath, chattered on and on.

"Harry…" James finally said, his tone cutting the boy off mid-sentence, "go to sleep."

Harry was silent for a long moment before a very quiet, yes sir was heard. James waited several moments before blinking one eye opened and staring at the solemn child. He gave a very silent sigh, and reached over to pick the boy up and snuggle him on his lap (regulations be damned)

"I still love you, scamp, and want you, but you need to go to sleep, Bombay is not going anywhere and we will be there for at least a week. We will see everything you want and probably a whole lot more, but right now, you need to sleep." He emphasized the last four words and snuggled the boy closer.

Just as he predicted the child was asleep within five minutes… just long enough for the stewardess to come over and whisper that he needed to be in his own seat.


	16. Ch 16 - Morning Routine

Prompt – Their Morning Routine  
Fandom – James Bond Harry Potter  
Characters – James Harry  
Setting – Bombay

(Don't own… nope really)

They has settled into a routine. Harry would take a shower the night before, sit at the computer and download all the pictures he had taken, than go to bed. In the morning, James would get up take his shower and wake the scamp up. By the time Harry was coherently awake, breakfast would be delivered and Harry would spend a few hours working on his school work while James went out and did his mission. (Do not open the door for anyone. Call me if anything happens. Do your homework and… I know I know James. I won't Dad! Don't worry, I will! Dad!, I'll be fine! James!)

When James would get back to the resort that they were staying at, Harry would have picked out something he wanted to see in the afternoon. They had gone to Essel World, Harry had played in the old woman's shoe in Kamala Nehru Park and gone to the Nehru Science Center. Today however Harry refused to tell James where they were going. The boy (with the help of the desk concierge) had planned the whole trip. James had just been admonished to be home on time and that they would be taking an overnight bag (which James double checking the packing job).

Harry had waved happily at the concierge as they left and the man nodded respectfully back to the boy muttering softly, 'special boy.' James stared at the man for several moments before Harry's impatient tug on his arm, "come on James… we'll be late." Being late would have been bad as they were soon sitting in a plane going to Pune. The hour flight Harry chattered happily on about finally getting some math concept that he had been having issues with, that Q had figure out a way to help the child understand.

They spent the night in a really nice hotel, went to the Park that Harry thought was the coolest place in the world the next morning, James wasn't so sure. Especially when Harry finally stopped racing from exhibit to exhibit and began talking to the … residents of Katraj Snake Park.


	17. Ch 17 - Spooning

Prompt – Spooning  
Fandom – James Bond Harry Potter (and a touch of InuYasha)  
Characters – James Harry  
Setting – Tokyo

(Don't own Harry Potter, or James Bond but I do own InuYasha… just kidding I don't own that either ::sigh::)

They had left Bombay the next day, Harry blissfully unaware of the attention his little actions in the Snake Park had brought. The concierge had come up to James and given him an address to take the child in Japan. The man had gestured to the boy's forehead and had paled and backed away but smiled at the happy child, "you take him, get rid of bad man." He had been admonished.

So now, James was spooning some kind of gruel in Harry's mouth as the boy struggled to stay awake and finish his meal.

James had been hit around the shins with a cane by an old man when he had taken Harry several shrines. It was Peach Blossom Festival and the man had ranted on about keeping the boy form his appointment and getting him to the Sunset Shrine on time. The old man had hobbled away with the help of his cane, Harry had had to help James to his car and their hotel.

The next morning the two had gone to Sunset Shrine (the Higurashi's shrine). Harry giggled at the still limping James as Harry raced up the stairs. Both were panting heavily (James in pain, Harry because of all the stairs) by the time they go to the top. James was happy NOT to see the old man, he didn't think his shins could take another beating like the last one. They watched several weddings, Harry was fascinated by the whole thing, including the Bone Eaters Well and Goshinboku the god tree. A woman dressed in a miko's outfit showed them around the grounds than led them to a small room. Harry was given tea milk, James some tea… and then thinks went rapidly downhill from there.

The teamilk must have been doped because Harry had passed out against some conveniently placed pillows, James discovered he couldn't move. Harry was picked up, stripped down to his pants and laid down gently on the ground. James tried to fight tried to move but he couldn't. A man came in, smiled at James but hovered over the boy. He placed his black glove covered arm over the child's forehead, notably his scar and tsked loudly. "Bring the ofudas and let's get started." The Miko and another women came into the room and placed strips of paper all over the place, including a jar that they placed by the boy's head and the three began to chant.

James watched in horror as Harry began whimpering in pain than screaming, his back arching. The priest put a hand firmly on the small boy's chest and pushed him down all the while the three kept chanting and James frantically tried to move to protect his son. Harry gave an agonizing scream of pain than a loud popping noise could be heard and James was terrified the child had broken his neck, but something else started screaming. The air was filled with the terrible sound and James noticed that Harry was no longer making the noise.

Something… something grew from Harry's forehead, it went into the shape of a man... a monster and the women were quickly picking up the jar and placing it on Harry's chest. The shape wreathed and wailed but the chanting did not let up until finally the monster was forced into the jar which was quickly stoppered and sealed and all three collapsed to the ground. The old man came into the room and nodded his satisfaction and directed a young boy to help the three who had been helping? hurting? Harry out of the room while the old man sat down cross legged in front of James.

"You probably want to kill us now," the old man had said matter of factly, "I don't blame you, if anyone had done what we had done to my child I would feel the same, but I ask you to listen first." And James had reluctantly listened than had been horrified when he was told about the soul leech that had been sharing Harry's soul, mind and body.

James watched his son slip back to sleep when the black gloved priest came gingerly into the room. He bowed to James but bowed deeper to the sleeping child, "He will have a rough road ahead of him." The man said simply, "but with the love that you show him, that you give him, you are making it much easier. The soul fragment that we captured is being taken to an active volcano at Mount Bandai to be destroyed. Harry will awaken in the morning with no ill effects and probably want to know why you are so upset, but such is the resilience of children." The man smiled than bowed to James again and left. (Three days later the volcano at Mt. Bandai erupted and James shuddered.)


	18. Ch 18 - Do Something Together

Prompt – Doing Something Together  
Fandom – Harry Potter/James Bond  
Characters – James – Harry  
Setting – A few days after Spooning

(Don't own Harry Potter nor James Bond... sigh)

Harry was finally given a clean bill of health not only from the doctor that James had taken him to but the miko from the shrine as well. He had tried to book a flight that day or even the next but hadn't been able to get anything out, so they were leaving the day after tomorrow for New York.

He looked over at the resting boy and asked, "so tomorrow is our last day in Tokyo. We've seen Mount Fuji, explored Ueno Zoo, seen the Monkey at Monkey Park, and are holding off on Disney land until we get to Florida next month." Harry nodded at him, "so what do you want to do tomorrow, oh great Adventurer?"

Harry bit his lower lip and looked at him shyly, "well…"

James prepared for the worst… or the most expensive with that expression, "well?" he prompted.

"Can we just stay here tomorrow and just play games… together?" Harry asked, looking so hopeful.

So they did. James beat Harry soundly at Monopoly and Checkers, Harry beat James soundly at Yatzee and Uno. They tied at two game to two at Jenga before they decided on watching movies and ordering in some take out, ice cream and dozing on the sofa.

James smiled as he lifted up the sleeping scamp and took off the popcorn covered shirt and slipped on his pajama top before slipping off the boys' trousers and on the pajama bottoms. He carried the boy into the adjacent room, tucking him in. Harry sleepily grabbed James shirt sleeve, murmuring about how wonderful the day had been. James slipped into bed behind the boy and kissed his messy black hair, "it was fun, Harry. Sleep now, I will guard your dreams." Harry gave a sigh of contentment and slipped further into sleep.


	19. Ch 19 - In Formal Clothes

Prompt – In formal wear  
Fandom – James Bond/Harry Potter  
Characters –James – Harry

(Don't own Harry Potter nor James Bond)

Harry scowled, if that woman squealed about how cute he was in his tux and tried to pinch his cheeks one more time… someone was going to get hurt. James gave him a distracted smile as he talked to some man during the intermission of the Lion King that James had been able to get box seats to. If Harry had known that box seats meant getting his cheeks pinched he would have insisted that they sit with all the other people.

Harry caught the woman turning towards him and ducked behind a plant and sidled over to his father, keeping a wary eye on the woman. She seemed to pout but turned back to continue her conversation with her companion. James smiled down at Harry, and Harry tugged gently on his tux jacket motioning to the food table. James nodded and Harry slipped between people and went to see if they had anything yummy. Harry looked and wrinkled his nose, adult food, yuck!

"Try these, Mr. Bond, they might be more to your liking," the server said with a wink and handed the boy several pieces off the desert section and Harry grinned at him, thanked him and turned around ready to take a bite of the brownie. He froze the Pincher wasn't where she had last been. Harry tried not to panic as he quickly looked around the room trying to spot her. He wished he had eyes all over his head as he slipped back to his father.

"There he is!" Harry hunched his shoulders and winced and wished he had another pair of hands to cover his cheeks. He almost made it to his father's side before the woman stepped in front of him, "so cute and all handsome in the tux." She cooed and oohhhed and Harry wanted to cringe but smiled painfully back at her. The woman reached out to pinch his cheeks and Harry closed his eyes anticipating the pain.

"I suggest Madam," James' cold voice sent a shiver of fear down the woman's back and a thrill of happiness down Harry's, "that you cease assaulting my son or I will have you up on charges." James firmly took Harry by the shoulders and led him away from the sputtering woman and back to their seats.


	20. Ch 20 -Dancing

Prompt – Dancing  
Fandom – Harry Potter James Bond  
Characters – Harry James

(I don't own Harry Potter or James Bond)

"We are going to Disney, Disney, Disney, Disney," Harry was currently wildly dancing around their hotel suite and James was currently holding his head in his hands wishing he had kept his big mouth shut. And I am sure that if you listen close you could hear what had the child soooo excited. "Disney Disney, Disney, Disney. We are going to Disney!"

James lifted his head up and looked at the wilding jumping up and down child and wondered how he was going to get the boy to sleep tonight, "Disney Disney. And we'll see Mickey, and Donald, and Goofy, MICKEY! Disney Disney." James wanted to pound his head into the nearest wall, as Harry ran wildly around him. While the child's excitement was fun… for the first five minutes, this had been going on for over 30. He had tried to get the child to settle down, and that had lasted the wiggling boy for 10 seconds before he was back chanting again, "we are going to DISNEY! Disney Disney."

"Harry," James said his voice a bit sharp and the boy froze and turned startled eyes over to him, "go get in your swimsuit, let's go swimming until bed time."

"Yay!" Harry ran up to him and hugged him hard before tearing into his room to get changed. One thing that James vowed to himself, if the child was this excited about going to Disney, he was going to steer clear of the Small World ride, no way could he handle that tune for days afterwards.

AN: Sorry for taking so long with these, my group stopped sending prompts because no one was writting them but me. I finally have the whole list and will start writing when I can... However (and there usually is a however right?) my Grandmother died on Tuesday, rather unexpectedly expected. It might take me a bit to get back into writing, but I promise, I will finish these, look for the rest closer to the end of the month.


	21. Ch 21 - In Battle, Side-by-Side

In Battle Side-By-Side

I don't own Harry Potter nor James Bond

James pointed his gun and fired than ducked back down, he glanced over at his son and proud of how well he was handling himself in the fight. Harry ducked an incoming and he glanced up at his father and grinned before cautiously putting his head around the ruined building to see where the enemy was. He shot off a round before ducking down, "got one dad!" he grinned.

"Well done, Harry," James said, "but we have about six fighters left."

Harry nodded, "I think all of our side has been taken out."

"So it is up to us than," James looked out, "do you think you can get to that car there, if I lay down coverfire for you?"

Harry looked around his father's back and saw the car in question, he grinned and nodded hefting his gun up into a better position and nodded. James smiled back gave him a silent countdown before popping up and giving his son coverfire as the boy ran to the car a few feet away. Their enemy tried to get the boy, but they had to duck under James relentless fire. James knew he was rapidly running out of ammo and when he was it would be up to Harry.

Harry skid to a stop on the other side of the ruined car, he knew his father was nearly out of ammo. He checked his gun, he hadn't fire as many times as his father had, he was still a little nervous about shooting it. He looked back at his father who nodded encouragement to him and motioned that there were two sneaking up on him. Harry popped out and rapidly fired his gun, catching both in the chest. He ducked back down and scooted under the car so he could see their feet. He heard his father hiss and knew he was the only one left on his side. He swallowed hard, he couldn't do this… he couldn't!, but what choice did he have?

He tracked the last few and scooted out from the car. Unexpectedly he was behind them, behind their lines. He took careful aim and pulled the trigger, catching the leader of the other side by shocked surprise. The look of consternation flooded his face than it fell into a pout caused Harry to snicker. The thing was he couldn't even warn his fellow teammembers, he glowered at Harry as the eight year old snuck by him and up to the next 'enemy' in line. Harry took out the enemy one by one until. WHAP!, that stung. Harry looked down at his chest where a neon yellow splat now covered his chest. He looked up into a pair of dancing grey eyes as the girl signaled that Harry had been shot. "Winner Yellow team."

Harry grinned at her and looked up when his father clasped his shoulder and smiled up at him, "that was brilliant dad!" James smiled at his son as he led off the paint spattered field.

"It was, wasn't it," James agreed, "ice cream?"

Sorry, sorry this took so long, I just lost the thread and where I had wanted to go just died and I couldn't find anything to bring it back, so I abandonded that thread and am just writing bonding fics of Harry and James rather than trying to do a small adventure too.


	22. Ch 22 - Arguing

Arguing

I don't own James Bond or Harry Potter

James had been expecting it, but it still surprised and hurt him, when Harry first pushed him. It was a silly argument, over the color of a shirt that Harry wanted. Harry had found a t-shirt that he like, but the store didn't have his size in the color that he wanted. The clerk had offered to have it shipped to the shop but Harry, in a unexpected show of panic, wanted it right then. James had just raised an eyebrow at the boy and Harry had gone off.

James had been horrified and horribly embarrassed as Harry threw what could only be called a screaming fit. James tried to calm the child down, but Harry was having none of it. James pulled Harry out of the way and Harry began hitting James. Finally James commandeered a changing booth and pushed the screaming crying boy into it. "When you calm down I will let you out," he said sitting down his body covering the opening of it so that he could keep an eye on the child, Harry could see he wasn't being abandoned.

It didn't take long for Harry to stop screaming and was now crying in the corner of the changing booth. James spoke soothingly to the child when he knew that Harry could hear him. "I still love you, skamp," he said his voice soft and kind, his heart breaking as he heard Harry's terrified sharp intakes of breath that ended in sobs. "Nothing and no one is going to take you away from me, I will always love you. I will never regret adopting you, I swear it." Finally Harry uncurled from his corner and looked up at his father, a very tear streaked face of his eight year old son looked at him, his eye clearing showing the boy's panic and fear. James moved back just a bit and held out his arms and Harry threw himself in them.

Before you blast me about putting Harry in a small room or whatever. Remember they are in the middle of a store in the middle of a park, so it's not like he could take Harry outside to the car and have a civilized discussion with a screaming and hysterical 8 year old. So yes, James put him in a small room, but didn't shut, lock or enclose Harry in, just a place for the child to calm down.


	23. Ch 23 - Making Up Afterwards

Making Up Afterwards

I don't own Harry Potter or James Bond

Harry was horrified at the words that were coming out of his mouth, but in his panic he couldn't stop them. He was terrified when James picked him up under his arm and moved to the back of the store. James opened a small door and pushed Harry into the small room. It sort of reminded him of his cupboard but didn't as it was well lite and the door open slat work with a huge gap underneath it. For a moment Harry thought that James would close the door and leave him… leave him forever and he would be unloved uncared for. Harry moved to the corner of the small space and pulled his knees up to his chest and began to keen.

He slowly calmed and he could hear and see his father in the doorway. His blue eyes making contact with his green, his calm soothing voice cutting through Harry's terror. "I still love you, Harry, I always will." Harry soon listened to his father's soothing voice, it's calmness cutting thought his terror. Harry finally looked up into his father's blue eyes and James smiled at him and held out his arms. Harry threw himself at his father and the man held him and rocked him, fingers running through his hair in a soothing manner.

It was a very red faced Harry would walked up to the counter several minutes later where he apologized to the store clerk. She smiled at the child and motioned with her eyes to the shirt that Harry wanted. James shook his head, no that too was part of the boy's punishment, he would not get the shirt. James did not want him to learn that he could throw a temper tantrum and get his way.


	24. Ch 24 - Gazing into each other's eyes

Gazing into each other's eyes

Nope, still down own Harry Potter or James Bond

Harry came up to his father that night, biting his lip, "dad?"

James looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw the uncertainty in Harry's face. He held out his arms and the boy scampered into them, "what's up scamp?"

Harry stared deeply into his father's eyes, "I… I wanna go home."

James carefully folded his paper and put down gazing deeply into his son's eyes, "Harry, I love you, your little… ah tantrum today doesn't change that, won't ever."

Harry's face turned red from embarrassment and he burrowed into his father's shoulder, "I know, but we been gone from home for almost four months and… I miss my friends… and I know you miss Sylvia." James tickled him at Harry's sly look, "But I just really want to go home, sleep in my own bed, you know?"

James nodded, "let me call Mallory and arrange it okay?"

Harry hugged him again, "thanks Dad, love you."

"Love you too scamp." James said as he tucked his son into bed and went to make several phone calls.


	25. Ch 25 - Getting Married

Getting Married

Last time I looked I still don't own, sigh.

Harry threw himself into Sylvia's arms, "I missed you," he said his voice filled with laughter.

"I missed you as well, Harry," Sylvia picked him up and spun him around before setting him on the ground and staring at him, "I swear you've grown almost a foot." She kissed his forehead causing the boy to blush. He turned and hugged MoneyPenny who smiled at him. They had been keeping in contact via computer. She had been tutoring him in languages during his schooling times. He knew a smattering of French, Italian and German from her and was learning a bit of Japanese from his friend that he had met at the shrine in Japan. He didn't know what happened but his father had kept a very close eye on him for days afterwards and his scar on his forehead was beginning to fade.

MoneyPenny ruffled his hair and handed Harry a folder, "Mallory would like your report on Monday." She told them both, "I think you already have a ride home," she smiled mischievously at Harry who turned to look at the kissing Sylvia and James.

"Ewww," Harry said wrinkling his nose, causing all the adults to laugh.

Harry had given his report to Mallory and was now waiting out in the small office with MoneyPenny as James and Mallory talked. "So…" Harry leaned against the woman and she snickered and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well," she handed it to him, "in the past four months, James has been rumored to have married five times to four different women." Harry shook his head these rumors were just plain silly, his father since he had met him and according to the constant rumor mill had been married over 10 times. His father might one day get married, but Harry wasn't holding his breath on that. The door to the inner office opened and James walked out, "ready scamp?"

Harry jumped off the desk and hugged his father around his waist, "yep."

"Let's go home," James said and nodded to MoneyPenny who smiled back and waved to Harry who skipped out of the office beside him.


	26. CH 26 - Cooking

Cooking

Don't own

Harry looked at the calendar and grinned, today he was supposed to be with MoneyPenny but the two had conspired together and Harry was going to help Chef Morton make dinner for his father's birthday party tonight. He had called the fine restaurant several days earlier and it had taken MoneyPenny talking to the snooty Matre'd before he had actually been allowed to talk to Miss Rose as he was told to call her.

So today he was going to cook. The two had talked long and hard about what to make. Harry had some skill at cooking thanks to the Dursley's but Harry wanted to make something special. Rose was going to show him how to make homemade pizza and she was cooking sauce for Manicotti that he was going to fill. They were making a chocolate/white chocolate cake that Harry was going to frost. MoneyPenny dropped him off at the restaurant, rose meeting them at the door of the closed restaurant. Harry and Miss Rose spent a very enjoyable afternoon cooking and laughing.

And this was the chapter that threw me off completely! It is acutally supposed to be 21, but the plot that I was going for just didn't work. I was going to have Harry kidnapped briefly, but the words afterwards just wouldn't lend anything to rescuing Harry, so I ditched that thread, I like this one much better.


	27. Ch 27 - Happy Birthday!

On one of their Birthdays

Don't own, yet...

James knew that Harry was up to something… something. He had been secretive… well as secretive as an eight year old can be who look at the calendar and giggle. James noticed that the day Harry looked at was his birthday. He wasn't sure whether to be frightened or not. MoneyPenny had been absolutely adamant that he be on time on his birthday. He was given a hand made card which contained a business card to his favorite restaurant and were marked with a reservation time that he knew that he had not made. MoneyPenny gave him a cheeky grin as she appeared in a party dress, he merely raised an eyebrow at her and offered her his arm. They were met at the restaurant by Sylvia, Mallory, Grandpa M and several other friends.

The room that James was escorted into a very private dining room that Harry had obviously spent much love in decorating. A handmade banner proclaimed Happy Birthday DAD in bold letters. Harry and  
Rose came in, Harry carrying the salad that he had helped make, Rose carrying the hot dish of Manicotti. Harry ran back into the kitchen for the bread and butter, while Rose brought in the pizzas. Laughter, food and music filled the room as they ate and enjoyed food and each other's company.

The cake was wonderful, and Harry fell asleep in his father's arms as the party wound down. James looked down at his happily exhausted son as he tucked him into bed. He smiled, he knew he had made the right decision in adopting this little boy who had stolen his heart.

Three chapter left and the epilogue! hopefully I will get ideas for the final three. I know what I want to do but have to figure out how to do them.


	28. Ch 28 - Something Sweet

Something Sweet

James watched his son from the hospital bed. He had come back from a mission a 'bit' banged up and his son was not happy and was currently not speaking to him. True Mallory had not been sending him on the normal save the world missions that M had been, but he hadn't had a wonderful son to come home to. This mission had been a simple mission that had gone south rather quickly. So now James was in a hospital bed and would be for the next few days and his son was scowling at him.

James looked up at MoneyPenny who had brought his son and his eyes conveyed his concern over the silent child. She gave him a wan smile before she nudged Harry's shoulder and gently pushed him further into the room. "Give him a chance to explain," she whispered in Harry's ear and he looked back at her before giving her a jerky nod of his head.

Harry came over and sat stiffly on the chair next to the bed, MoneyPenny slipped out of the room to give the two a chance to talk. Harry refused to look up at his father as he watched his nervous fingers twitching. James watched his son struggle to control his emotions, "Harry…" James began but Harry shook his head. James bit back a sigh and sat up a bit more on the bed.

Harry finally looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears and James simply held out his arms for his son. Harry looked a bit fearful at the IV line and other wires, but James leaned forward and scooped up his son from the chair and cuddled with him on his lap. Harry sat stiffly on his father's lap for several moments before he leaned into the man's strong chest, "I am here Harry, and I love you."

"But you could have died," Harry whispered.

James kissed Harry's black mop of hair, "But I didn't," he said simply knowing it wasn't enough, "and I will do everything in my power to come back to you Harry, everything. You are my son."

Harry looked up at his father, his tear filled green eyes searching his father's calm blue one and he sighed, "I… I was so scared." He whispered.

James smiled,"so was I…" he whispered back, "but you know what made me fight through?" Harry shook his head, "you did, scamp, remembering that you were here waiting for me to come home."

Harry threw his arms around his father and hugged him tightly and James sighed in contentment as he leaned back against the pillows, his son quickly falling asleep on his chest.

MoneyPenny came back into the room a half hour later and froze at the door. She quickly got out her cellphone and turned on the camera mode before snapping off several of the sweetest pictures. She was going to have them framed and give them to James and Harry (and one to Mallory to remind him not to send James on so many dangerous missions).


	29. Ch 29 - Something Ridiculous

Something Ridiculous

Time JUMP! Harry is just about to turn 11!

Harry heard the mail flap sound and heard several papers hitting the floor and grinned at his father. James looked up as well and nodded, "go on, scamp see if it's here."

Harry scampered away and into the hall. He knew that all the mail they received had already been carefully screened by MI6 so no letter bombs or such. He grabbed the stack and began flipping through them. "It's HERE!" Harry yelled happily racing back into the kitchen and his father. He hastily dumped the rest of the mail on the table before throwing himself into his father's arms.

James smiled as he caught his son and settled him on his lap before nodding, "go on open it."

Harry smiled and flipped the heavy parchment envelope over and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled the heavy parchment out his eye rapidly scanning the words. "It's real." He breathed than gave a happy yell of joy, "It's really real."

James pulled Harry close to him and wrapped his arms around his son, kissing his messy black hair, "yes, son it is really. You are now officially Harry James Potter-Bond."

Harry looked up at his father than back down at the official certificate from the office of Records recoding and approving his name change. "Harry James Potter Bond… Harry Bond." He snuggled close to his father his eyes never leaving his new name. "Where can we hang it?"

James looked around the kitchen and did a mental image of the living room, "how about next to our portrait?" He asked, "and we will get a copy made up and it can go in your bedroom if you want."

"Brilliant," Harry breathed and grinned, than scampered down to call Sylvia about his new name.

James chuckled as he turned to the rest of the mail and he quickly sorted through. He froze when he found another official envelope and sat hard on his chair. "Harry James Potter, Front Bedroom, London, England." It had finally come, "Harry," he called his voice soft so he cleared his throat and called again, "Harry there is another letter for you."

Harry came back absent mindedly into the kitchen, "I think that's a great place for the certificate," he grinned at his dad, but it faltered when he noticed his father's expression, "is something wrong?" he noticed the envelope his father held out for him and he hesitantly took it. He read the front than flipped it over and opened it. He pulled out the two page letter, his expression changing from curious to blank, "is this a joke?" he asked his father, "isn't this ridiculous, a school that teaches magic, there is no such thing as magic. Right, dad?" He scoffed but stopped at his father's expression, "dad?"

James tilted his head, "and how did you turn Mrs. Carly's hair blue? How did you vanish from your bedroom when you had a nightmare and end up at Grandma M's grave? How about how you can make Q's computers go buggy when you get upset?" he leaned over and kissed his son's hair when the boy's expression grew upset, "you have magic, I've always known it, and so… deep down did you."

"It's why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hated me," Harry whispered.

"And why I am so lucky to have you," James confirmed pulling his son closer.

"But I wanted to go to Eton," Harry pouted a bit.

"Did you?" James asked looking a bit surprised.

"Well sorta," Harry amended, "not really."

"So… do we reply that you will be attending?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said not sure of the new turn of events.


End file.
